


Halloween's Treat

by Homerun15



Series: Chub Live! Sunshine!! [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bellies, Chubby Mari, Chubby RIko, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes?, In more ways than one, chubby girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: The Ohara hotel is having a costume party for its staff, and Mari is invited. Mari brings Riko along to the party, but what costume fits girls like them?





	Halloween's Treat

Today was October fifteenth, and Mari just got word of a planned costume party for the Numazu Ohara Hotel. It was to be on Halloween and have free food and drinks. Mari decided to ask one of her friends to come with her to the party. Naturally, Riko was her first choice, so at school during lunch, a rather large lunch, Mari asked Riko if she wanted to join her. 

“I don’t know Mari…” Riko said, “I mean, I have no idea what I’d want to do for a costume.”

“I thought you would say that,” Mari said, “so that’s why I already had an idea.”

“Which is…?” Riko said, leaning in for effect, causing her belly to squish down against her thighs a bit. 

“You’ll be the protagonist girl from that one game we played last week! Then I’ll be the girl that we chose to date!” Mari said, sounding excited at her own proposal. One thing Riko liked to do with Mari was play dating sims with her, and Mari enjoyed seeing Riko being happy, so this was a great way to get Riko to join her. Riko, however, was unsure about the whole thing. 

“I don’t know, Mari. Could we pull it off with all this?” Riko said, jiggling her belly. It was true, both girls were pretty chubby, around 200 pounds (91 kilograms), and while there hadn’t been any clothing related incidents, the costume might not look quite right given their size.

“It’ll be fine, Rikocchi! Don’t worry! All we have to do is be confident in ourselves, and no one will even notice!” Mari said, confidently. Then Mari burped, which no one but them heard, as they often ate in Mari’s office at Uranohoshi. Though it still made Mari embarrassed. Riko found it funny though, trying to conceal her giggling. Her jiggling body however, betrayed her. 

“Rikocchi! Come on!” Mari said. Once Riko calmed down, she explained herself. 

“It’s just…such a confident statement, followed by such a burp is…” Riko said, still kind of giggling. Around this point the bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch period. So, Mari and Riko quickly finished the rest of their lunch, before a squishy hug and parting ways for classes. 

Time passes, and now it was the day of Halloween, and the party. Mari and Riko had been spending their free time together, working on their costumes together for the party. Though Mari and Riko weren’t costume designers, the outfits were just school uniforms, so they didn’t require as much work as armor or some of the idol costumes You and Ruby made. They were able to make the costumes successfully. They were ready for the party tonight. Riko was still nervous about the party and was barely touching her food at lunch, a rare event. 

“Are you not hungry, Riko?” Mari asked, showing concern for her plush girlfriend. 

“I’m fine, Mari, thank you,” Riko said, “Do you want the rest of my lunch?” Mari took it once she was sure that Riko was fine. Though she still made Riko eat some melon bread.

“Big girls like us still need to eat, Rikocchi!” Mari said, as Riko ate the bread, though she was slowly eating it. Normally, it would’ve been gone by now. 

“I know, Mari, I’m just nervous about the party…” Riko said between bites. 

“Like I said, it’ll be fine, just be confident in yourself!” Mari said. 

It’s now the night of the party, and Mari and Riko were all dressed up, wearing the school uniforms that they made. They were kind of similar to their actual school uniforms, but Riko had her hair in pigtails and was wearing a cardigan over the uniform. Mari had a similar cardigan, but it was tied around her wide waist. They made their way to the ballroom in the hotel, where the party was being held. Once they arrived at the moderately sized ballroom, they were greeted by the various staff of the Ohara Hotel. There were tables of food off to the side, ranging from candy to baked goods to even meat. Riko spotted the food and then felt her stomach grumble in hunger. She not anyone else could really hear it due to the music blasting in the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Mari was talking to some staff members about nothing in particular, and Riko was standing there awkwardly making her way through the conversation with virtual strangers. She recognized some staff just because of how often she was over but didn’t really know them enough to strike up a conversation. Her natural shyness didn’t help. 

In short Riko was bored, knowing one person at a party is crippling, especially when they’re busy talking to others. So Riko did what any rational chubby girl would do. She grabbed one of the bowls of candy, tossed a few baked goods in, and grabbed a few of the non-adult beverages (there was a lot of alcohol on the table), and left, texting Mari that she was going to go up to Mari’s room. She brought the spare key Mari gave her in case an incident like this occurred. 

Mari didn’t initially notice the lack of her girlfriend. Then her phone buzzed with a text from Riko.

 **Riko:** I’m headed up to your room, I grabbed food from the table.  
**Mari:** Are you OK? I’m headed up.

Mari excused herself from the party to head to the elevator. She moved quickly through the creepily quiet hotel, only able to hear the music from the party and the workers currently not attending the party doing their job. Once she arrived at her door, she entered the room without knocking and found Riko laying on the couch with her shirt rolled up, her belly exposed, and her crimson hair down, snacking away on her stolen goods. 

“Riko? Are you OK?” Mari asked. Riko suddenly went red-faced, embarrassed at the situation Mari found her girlfriend in. Mari found both Riko’s position adorable and her embarrassment even cuter, though she was still concerned that Riko had a minor anxiety attack or just felt overwhelmed by the party.

“Mari!? Um…I’m fine…How are you?” Riko said, embarrassed, but not really trying to hide her gluttonous appearance. 

“Are you feeling fine, not overwhelmed or anything?” 

“I’m fine, Mari, relax. I got bored being at that party without having you to talk to,” Riko said before putting another pair of cookies in her mouth, “You want one?” Riko said, offering a cookie to Mari, mouth full of cookie. Mari smiled to herself, here she found her girlfriend, truly relaxed, and comfortable enough around Mari to have still not rolled her uniform back down. 

“I’d love one, Rikocchi, and make some room for me! Mari said, snatching the cookie from Riko’s hand and plopping herself down on the couch next to Riko, “Do you mind if I relax a little too?” Mari asked, already untying the cardigan wrapped around her waist.

“Uh…Go ahead,” Riko said as Mari let her belly roll out of her shirt. Riko started blushing at the sight, it looked like the perfect pillow, it looked so soft. 

“Ah…much better,” Mari said, jiggling her belly a little, “Hey, Rikocchi, can you feed me a little bit of that sweet bread you grabbed?” Mari said, pointing at the bread in the bowl. 

“Um…sure…Mari,” Riko said, acting a little shy, grabbing some of the bread, “Uh…Open up…” Riko said, before placing the bread in Mari’s now open mouth, Mari hummed in pleasure as a response as she chewed. 

“Mmm! Sho good!” Mari said, mouth full, “Rikocchiu! You have to have shome!” Mari continued, before putting some of the bread in Riko’s mouth before she could respond. Riko then chewed the bread forced upon her. It was good, and it was so sweet. It melted in her mouth, and then Riko went for another piece of food to feed Mari. This sort of exchange between happened until all the food Riko grabbed from the party was all gone. Now, the couple was cuddling on the couch, rubbing each other’s bellies as Riko laid next to Mari. 

“That was fun, Mari,” Riko said, “Better than the party for sure.”

“I agree, Riko,” Mari responded, “So do you want to stay the night? Tomorrow is Sunday, after all.”

“I’d need to call my mom, but I’m sure she won’t mind,” Riko said, “Do you think there’s any food left at the party?”

“Probably, but I like where we are now, don’t you?” 

“You’re right, this is too nice to stop,” Riko said as she continued to knead Mari’s belly. This elicited a burp from the blonde. Mari stopped rubbing Riko’s belly for a second before continuing to rub her belly, but now her belly was shaking from her suppressed laughter. Riko was also shaking with hidden giggles, before she also burped from Mari’s belly rubs. It was set to be a memorable Halloween for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! If you haven't, give the previous story in this series a read! Leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! I think the next story in this series will be a different pairing!


End file.
